The TARDIS Effect
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: Annabeth and Percy stumble upon a police box in Paris, France. The Doctor and Rose are without their TARDIS. Better than it sounds.
1. The Police Box

**Chapter 1: The Police Box**

 **Annabeth Pov:**

"Who even thought of that?!" Percy asked in disgust. We stared at the chocolate covered bacon on a stick. They had a whole bacon section!We were at a chocolate shop in Paris, France. Strangely, there was a chocolate named _Wise Girl_. It was a milk chocolate with red stuff inside. It was delicious, but the chocolate covered bacon? Ugh.

"Let's go eat some lunch! You know, there is something called _real food_! And it isn't chocolate!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh! Lets go get chocolate chip pancakes, then!" Percy said eagerly.

"Percy, can't we go somewhere that has french food? This is so romantic, and not only that but there are customs…" I babbled on.

We walked down an ally. I stopped talking.

"What is it?" Percy asked. "Is that not common?"

There was a police box. One that should not exist. But I had seen it before. I knew it was the same one because I saw the dent I had left. I was in San Francisco. I had tried to kick a hellhound. I had missed, and left a dent and small spot of chipped paint on the side. It wouldn't normally be noticed, but I saw it.

How had the police box gotten here?

"What's the big deal?" Percy asked.

"I saw this same police box in San Francisco," I explained.

"How do you know it's the same one?"

"The chipped paint and small dent right there," I said. Percy gave me a knowing look.

I tried the door. It wouldn't open. I kicked really hard at the door, and it gave way. I peered inside.

"No way," I said. I circled the box. It was just a box. I went inside the box. Percy followed.

"Woah."

"No really, Seaweed Brain!"

I flipped a red switch. The door closed. I wasn't afraid. I flipped another switch, pressed a yellow button, and moved a knob in a zigzag shaped space. It started to make a wheezing noise. There was a jerk, and the lights flickered.

"Wise Girl, what did you do?" Percy asked.

"I don't know."

 **The chapters of this story are going to be short, and I don't think I'm going to update very often. Please check out my other stories!**

 **Review, follow and favorite!**


	2. The Problem

_**I just want to say that this is with David Tennant, but before Rose is in the parallel world. Sorry if the Doctor is OOC.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The TARDIS Is Gone**_

 _ **Rose Pov:**_

I felt a searing pain in my neck. I felt it-only to find the TARDIS key. Nothing to worry about. Probably just is a little rusty.

The Doctor and I were in modern times Paris. I'd say it was nice, but the Doctor was acting strange.

"Something's off," he muttered. "Must. Not. Notice. This is just a relaxing day in Paris. Not noticing anything strange."

"Doctor," I said and put a hand on his arm. "We can go back to the TARDIS if you want. Or we can investigate." He shot me a grateful look. I knew he wanted this day to be relaxing, but even I had felt that something was wrong, and I knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Back to the TARDIS it is, then," he said. "Something's going to happen. I know it." He then looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Rose." Then he started running, with me on his tail.

We got to the street where the TARDIS was parked. Just before we were going to round the turn The Doctor stopped. He wheezed. "Man, these knees are tired. You'd think after 900 years of space and time they'd learn." I rolled my eyes.

We ran, turned, and saw…

Nothing. No TARDIS.

"Rose, do you have your key?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. Maybe with the combined power of our keys it will create a reaction that-" He stopped talking. He had taken his key out of his pocket to find that it was all burnt up.

"Rose, take out your key. Now." I fumbled around in my purse before remembering that I had it on my neck. I took it off. It touched the spot where it had hurt before. I winced, but gave him the key.

"Hmm, this one is burnt too."

"Oh! I knew it! I felt a pain in my neck! I pulled down my shirt a little to reveal a key shaped burn.

"Ouch," I muttered.

The Doctor paced and ran his fingers through his hair. "Who could have done this-Ooh! I couldn't have possibly remembered it before. It has never really been heard of. But-maybe, just maybe…" He trailed off.

"What is it, Doctor?" I asked.

"There are certain creatures of power that can infiltrate the TARDIS with a simple spell or act of offense," he explained. "It might be a wizard- or a demigod."

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE! IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS TO MAKE MY DAY BETTER! ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Like I said in the first chapter- I might not update very often. My main priority is my story "But What About Annabeth?"**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

I crept closer to the door. The floor creaked. I continued forward.

"Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood," Percy whispered. "Chiron might know something."

"Yeah, but we need to investigate first."

"Well, of course."

I pushed open the door. It creaked weakly. I stepped out and saw something I thought I would never see. Paris, France. But it wasn't modern-time Paris. Something was off. I saw a trash can. I ran towards it with Percy right behind me, judging on the sound of his heavy footsteps.

Inside the bin were many things. One particular thing caught my eye. A newspaper. The date was listed on the paper, and it said "Sunday, August 30, 2006."

But we were in 2015. Why would someone keep a newspaper for nine years only to- wait a second. I glanced around at Paris. Something was definitely off. More buildings were being constructed. I looked at the Blue Police Box that was only really used before in England. And I froze.

We had traveled back in time.

 _ **Rose's Pov:**_

"But Doctor, I thought the TARDIS couldn't be hurt like that."

"Well- it can't. Except by godly powers, or magic spells. I thought I already explained that to you, Rose!"

"You did, Doctor! I just can't believe it!"

"So you thought aliens existed but not magical beings?"

"Yeah, actually! You never told me about this! In fact, you still haven't! I don't even know what a demigod is!"

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose. It's just- this has never happened before! My keys practically ash- my TARDIS gone, it's completely new."

"Doctor, we'll get the TARDIS back, I think. But first, you need to tell me what a demigod is."

"Okay. You know the greek gods and goddesses? About how they would come and frolic and… have children with mortals?"

"Yeah. So that's what a demigod is. An… offspring of a mortal and an olympian?"

"Exactly. Now, only if we- that's it!"

"What?"

"Street cameras! This place is full of them!"

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **The TARDIS is blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_


End file.
